


Boys Chase Boys Chase Girls

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drugs, Implied threesomes, Multi, Raves, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent's evil, and has a great idea; he can corrupt Dr. O's golden boy, Conner, and enjoy the chaos.</p>
<p>He probably should've realized it wasn't actually a good idea at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Chase Boys Chase Girls

**Author's Note:**

> If your evil Ranger gets in less trouble than my perfectly un-superpowered brother, that is not an evil Ranger. And somehow it turned into a threesome.

It was surprising just how much fun life could be without worrying about all the little rules everyone else did. For example: Drugs. Drugs were lovely, lovely things, and Trent could quite happily spend a night getting high and skip school the next day.

                In fact, it was probably the drugs Trent had already taken that made him suddenly get the idea.

                What would Dr. O say if his precious little _Red Ranger_ was caught at a rave?

                Trent gave a vicious, predatory grin that, for once, had nothing to do with an attractive girl.

                He needed to find Conner.

 

*             *             *

 

“You really are trusting, aren’t you?”

                Conner jumped half out of his skin. It was kind of adorable, now that Trent thought about it. Conner was so concerned with his _image_ , but deep down he was really just a little puppy dog who would do anything for a smile or hug from someone. Hence, why he’d given some random freshman his lunch money. Adorable.

                “What d’you want?” Conner tried to snarl. It was less impressive now that Trent knew he was so _sweet_. Trent remembered when he’d faked dying—Conner had almost fallen over himself, regretful and horrified. He felt an irrational urge to try that again, just to watch Conner angst, but suppressed it. He needed Conner to trust him.

                “Figured I’d _spread the Ranger love_.” Trent said, grinning. Conner almost dropped into a fighting stance. Trent laughed and slung an arm around Conner’s shoulders. “Nah, I just want someone to blow off steam with, that’s all. And between you and me? Nobody here can handle me.”

                Conner snorted, pulling away. “Get lost, Trent. I’m busy.”

                “Oh, well.” Trent said with a theatrical shrug. Time to play dirty. “Guess I’ll just have to go paint the town red all on my own. Just me, myself, and I…and a whole rave full of civilians…”

                “Rave? Seriously?” Conner scoffed. Bingo. Trent could have laughed aloud. “Dude, aren’t you supposed to be off trying to take over the world or something?”

                Trent shrugged again. “Hey, who says I can’t take over the world _and_ have a little fun? And I’m getting sick of being the only one who can handle a few pills.”

                “Oh, god.” Conner muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Dude, you can _not_ do drugs. Dr. O will _kill_ you. Like, seriously, he will flat-out murder you.”

                “So try to stop me, Daddy’s boy.” Trent challenged.

                Conner was too competitive to back down and too sweet to let Trent run unchecked over the city. He met Trent’s eyes. “Fine. But _no drugs_.”

                Trent grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Just meet me tonight. Hey, don’t worry! We’re gonna have _fun_.”

                Conner snorted and left.

                Oh, this was going to be _wonderful_.

 

*             *             *

 

“Look, dude. We can go spar or something.” Conner offered for the fifth time. Trent rolled his eyes and dragged the Red Dino Ranger through the club doors. “Hell, we can go play Ethan’s video games, I don’t care—“

                “Dude. Are you gonna be a wuss all night, or what?” Trent challenged. “Come on, Mike’s over there.” Trent dug around in his pocket. It was easy to take money from his dad when his dad was too distracted to notice what was around him. A little here, a little there, and Trent could afford some of the _good_ stuff.

                Mike took one look at Conner and gaped.

                “Mine.” Trent growled, flashing his money. “Give us the good stuff.”

                Mike raised an eyebrow, then handed over a few pills. “Have fun, then.” He muttered something about the hot guys always being taken as he left, and Conner turned a shade of red that made Trent feel a surge of unholy glee.

                “Dude, didn’t we agree no drugs?” Conner snapped.

                “No, you threatened to have Dr. O kill me.” Trent pointed out, grinning. “And quite frankly? That scares me about as much as Mike’s little yappy poodle. So, you got any balls, or should I send you over to the kiddie corner for the night?” Trent offered half the drugs to Conner.

                Conner considered, then glared, picked up the drugs, and swallowed them dry. Trent mimed following suit, but slipped the pills down his sleeve. He couldn’t get high just now; he needed to leave Conner in a conspicuous place for Dr. O to find.

                In the meantime, though…

                Trent felt an honest smile breaking out as the music started. “Come on, dude. Let’s get you laid.” It could only make things more fun.

                “I do _not_ need to get laid!” Conner protested.

                Trent laughed as he dragged Conner off.

 

*             *             *

 

“Trent?”

                “Yes?”

                “We _love_ you.”

                Trent was going to shoot someone.

                It wasn’t fair. Conner was supposed to get, well, high—hearing colors, talking about the deep meaning of cheese, whatever. He wasn’t supposed to turn into an octopus with two arms, much less decide that he adored Trent.

                Plus, he’d devised a new strategy to get Trent to join the other Rangers.

                “Seriously.” Conner said with an adorable pout. “We _love_ you. And you don’t need to go around hurting people, because we’re your _team_ and we _love_ you.”

                “I am about two seconds away from killing you.” Conner’s hand drifted down to Trent’s ass. Trent growled. It made Conner giggle and _squeeze_. Trent moved the hand firmly. “ _No_.” He told Conner.

                Conner pouted. “But you’re hoooooot.” He whined. “And you don’t want Kira! Don’t you like me?”

                “I am going to kill you. Slowly.” Trent explained through clenched teeth. He made yet another attempt at heading for the door, figuring he could just aim the higher-than-a-kite Red Ranger at Dr. O—the Black Ranger _deserved_ a little team love, Trent felt with a stab of vicious glee.

                Once again, Conner nearly tripped over his own feet, swayed dizzily, and nearly puked.

                “Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop moving.” Trent ordered. “I swear, you are like the most annoying—“

                “ _Trent_!” Conner half-shouted.

                Trent almost dropped into a fighting stance. “ _What_ ,” he snarled, when he realized Conner was just being over-enthusiastic.

                Conner looked him dead in the eye. “I _love you_.”

                Trent was just deciding whether to go for the spinal cord or the heart when he heard a male voice snap out, “TRENT FERDANEZ.”

                _Fuck_.

                Tommy Oliver strode through the crowd with all the regal power of a battle commander, Kira and Ethan in his wake. Tommy looked furious. Kira looked furious. Ethan had a small disposable camera and a grin like the cat who hadn’t just found the cream, but convinced it to get up and walk into the cat’s food bowl under its own power.

                Trent considered his options.

                “Conner!” He said in an excited tone. “Conner, guess what? Look, it’s _Dr. O_! Why don’t you go tell him how much you love him?”

                Conner lit up like a Christmas tree, reaching out for his mentor with a shout of “Dr. O!”, tripping again, and this time actually managing to puke. Or rather, projectile-vomit. Trent sighed and kept Conner upright until the puking stopped.

                Dr. Oliver gave Trent a look that could only be described as a glare of ultimate destruction.

                “Hey, don’t blame _me_ if your golden boy’s a lightweight.” Trent snapped. Damnit, he hadn’t meant to be in the actual _room_ when Oliver found out…

                “Dr. O!” Conner said enthusiastically, swaying slightly. “I found Trent! An’ I stopped him from, from, wrecking stuff!”

                “That’s nice, Conner.” Dr. Oliver said pleasantly. No, Tommy Oliver—this was _not_ the high school teacher. This was the leader of the Power Rangers, and his eyes were practically glowing green as he snarled, “Trent, if you have hurt a hair on his head, I am going to destroy you.”

                “Bring it on, old man.” Trent snarled back. Finally, a real fight. “I can take you any day.”

                Oliver gave him a long, hard stare. “No. You can’t. And I mean this. You are going to give me Conner, turn around, and go home. Now.”

                Trent snorted. “Here. Have him.” He tried to give Conner a heartless shove and ended up with Conner plastered all over him. “Oh for—get _off_ me—“

                “Conner, get off him.” Kira snapped, pulling the clingy Red Ranger away.

                Conner cried out happily “Kira!” and buried his head on her shoulder. “I _love_ you.” He told her. “Also, Trent is really hot, can I borrow him?”

                Trent was going to die of embarrassment. He hadn’t actually known it was possible until now, but he was.

                “You want to take this conversation outside, Trent?” Oliver said, half-shouting above the noise of the rave.

                Trent gave a shark’s grin. “Oh, yeah?” He shouldered Conner and Kira out of the way, suddenly full of the very happy thought that he was about to get a really good fight. “You think you can take me?”

                “I think if you don’t start listening to me—“ Oliver started.

                “You’ll destroy me, yeah, yeah, get a new line.” Trent said with another grin. “Hey, I bet those two chicks from before are still here. They _really_ liked Conner…”

                Oliver took a step forward, his hands clenching.

                “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

                The bouncer looked like she ate weightlifters for breakfast, had a butch haircut to match her outfit, and her hand was on a police nightstick. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

                “Look, I’m just taking my nephew—“ Oliver started, totally blindsided by the approach of a civilian, much less one who looked like she could probably actually take him on.

                “Oh, so you’re gonna start a fistfight with one of your relatives, that’s totally fucking peachy.” The bouncer snapped.

                “But—but he—“ Oliver stammered. He almost _wilted_.

                “Let _me_ tell _you_ something, buddy.” The bouncer snarled, while Trent watched in blissful amusement. “You ever so much as _look_ at a kid funny again, I will find you, shove your dick up your ass, and pound you into a wet smear on the pavement, _comprende_?”

                Oliver nodded, looking just about like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. Really, Trent thought, this entire mess was worth it just for the show.

                “Now get the fuck out.” The bouncer snarled.

                Oliver looked at Trent.

                Trent offered a little hand wave. The bouncer raised an eyebrow at him. Trent offered his nicest smile. No point poking the skunk, its ass was aimed in someone else’s direction and Trent wanted to enjoy this spraying to its fullest.

                Oliver left.

                “You’re _scary_.” Conner whimpered.

                “Yes I am.” The bouncer said. She glanced at Trent. “And _you_ , mister, are going to get that one home safely, or I might end up remembering your faces when I talk to my cop buddies later, got it?”

                “I’ve got them.” Kira said firmly. She jerked her head at Trent, leading Conner out. Trent, still grinning, followed.

                Outside, Conner turned to Trent, collapsed on him, and said, “You’re _hoooooooot._ ”

                Trent looked desperately at Kira.

                “Get off him, you loopy idiot.” Kira said, not unkindly. She pulled Conner off, then handed him off to Ethan. “Ethan, take him home, I have ass to kick.”

                “Have fun!” Ethan chirped, hauling Conner away.

                Kira glared at Trent.

                Trent considered Kira.

                “Did you do that just to annoy Dr. O?” Kira demanded.

                Trent shrugged, trying for sheepishness. “Well…I was bored…” He let his smile slide into something a bit more distinctly…interesting. “But since we’re both up…”

                Kira considered him. Then snarled, “I am a goddamn Power Ranger.”

                “So am I.” Trent pointed out.

                “Oh for…” Kira cut herself off, storming up to Trent and pulling him into a kiss.

                Trent settled for trying his damndest to knock her socks off.

 

*             *             *

 

A few days later, and Trent was still swaggering over the fact that Kira was occasionally having very angry makeout sessions with him.

                But he wasn’t so swaggery he didn’t notice that, as soon as he said anything to Conner, Conner turned bright red.

                Trent liked Kira. But he was pretty sure Kira didn’t mind Conner, now that Conner had learned not to be a misogynistic idiot, and definitely sure that Kira wouldn’t mind two guys in her bed instead of one. So he waited until Conner was alone, walked up with a predatory grin, and said, “So, you think I’m hot..?”

 


End file.
